Nickelback
Nickelback is a Canadian rock band formed in 1995 in Hanna, Alberta. The band is composed of guitarist and lead vocalist Chad Kroeger, guitarist, keyboardist and backing vocalist Ryan Peake, bassist Mike Kroeger, and drummer Daniel Adair. The band went through a few drummer changes between 1995 and 2005, achieving its current form when Adair replaced drummer Ryan Vikedal. Nickelback is one of the most commercially successful Canadian groups, having sold more than 50 million albums worldwide and ranking as the eleventh best-selling music act, and the second best-selling foreign act in the U.S. of the 2000s, behind The Beatles. Billboard ranks them the top rock group of the decade, and their hit song "How You Remind Me" was listed as the top rock song of the decade and the fourth song of the decade. They were listed number seven on the Billboard top artist of the decade, with four albums listed on the Billboard top albums of the decade. The band signed with Roadrunner Records in 1999 and re-released their once-independent album The State. The band achieved commercial success with the release of their 2000 album The State and then they achieved mainstream success with the release of their 2001 album Silver Side Up. Following the release of Silver Side Up the band released their biggest and most known hit today, "How You Remind Me" which peaked number 1 on the American and Canadian charts at the same time. Then, the band's 4th album The Long Road spawned 5 singles and continued the band's mainstream success with their hit single "Someday" which peaked at number 7 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 1 at the Canadian Singles Chart. Afterwards, the band put out their biggest album to date, All The Right Reasons which produced 3 top 10 singles and 5 top 20 singles, on the Billboard Hot 100 example of songs like "Photograph", "Far Away", and "Rockstar". The band's Dark Horse album was a success which produced eight singles, one of which peaked on the top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and two of which peaked on the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. The band recently released their 2011 album, Here and Now which again topped the charts. The band has won numerous awards including 12 Juno Awards among 28 nominations. The band is based in Vancouver, Canada. The band's original domestic signing was with EMI Canada. They subsequently obtained an American deal with global distribution via Roadrunner Records. For the release of their seventh album, the band parted from EMI Canada and signed a new Canadian domestic distribution deal with Universal Music Canada. Music Videos *Burn It To The Ground *Far Away *Feelin' Way Too Damn Good *Fly *Gotta Be Somebody *How You Remind Me *I'd Come For You *If Everyone Cared *If Today Was Your Last Day *Leader of Men *Lullaby *Never Again *Never Gonna Be Alone *Old Enough *Photograph *Rockstar *Savin' Me *Someday *This Afternoon *Too Bad *Worthy to Say Video Albums *Live at Home (2002) *Photo Album (2005) *The Ultimate Video Collection (2007) *The Videos (2003) Category:Musical groups established in 1995 Category:Canadian musical groups Category:Post-grunge groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Pop rock groups Category:EMI artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Universal Records artists Category:Republic Records artists Category:Musical quartets Category:ABC Records artists Category:Jive Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Jet Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Electronic rock groups Category:Funk rock groups Category:Island Records artists